


Hello Again

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are the sister of Dean and Sam Winchester. 2yrs younger than Dean and 2 yrs older than Sam yep stuck right smack in the middle.  Ever since the death of your mother youve had to live in the shadow of your big brother while playing mommy to your little brother.  While learning the family buisness. You thought you had it all figured out till Sammy went against your father and left tearing your family apart. But then f   your dad went missing and fate brought the three of you together. But will certain tragedy pull you all apart as again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anything for family

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the pilot. With the reader being the sister of the Winchester's. Implied rape is involved in this first part.

" Dean don't you think we should've called first?" you ask as Dean picks the lock to your little brothers dorm room.

" Now where's the fun in that?" Dean asks giving you a wink. You roll your eyes and follow him inside the room is dark and you cant see a thing. Suddenly Dean is tackled and is rolling around on the ground. You find the light switch and flip it on.

" Dean?" Sammy says confused 

" Whoa there tiger." Dean said smiling

" Don't hurt him Sammy... I still need his help." You say laughing. Sam looks at you.

" (y/n)?" he asks surprised. He helps Dean to his feet. 

" What are you two doing here?" he asks.

" What we can't come visit our baby brother?" you ask smiling. Before he could reply a pretty blonde stepped out of the shadows. 

" Sam?" she asks nervously

 

" It's ok Jess." he says 

" Well hello..." Dean says and you roll your eyes 

" Jess this is my brother Dean and my sister (y/n)" sam says " Guys this is my girlfriend Jessica." 

" I like the smurfs too." Dean says commenting about Jessicas over sized t shirt.

" Ill just go change." She replied turning to leave.

" No i wouldnt hear of it. I must say though you are way out of my little brothers league." Dean says. You elbow him in the gut and he flinches a bit.

" Sorry he's the stupid one of the family." you say. Jessica smiles at you and you smile back.

" Actually um we need to talk to your boyfriend for a minute if you don't mind." Dean says his mood changing.

" What ever you have to say, you can say in front of her." Sam says annoyed.

" Fine, dad hasn't been home in a few days" Dean says 

" So.? He's probably sleeping it off some where he'll crawl back out of his hole sooner or later he always does." Sam says still annoyed.

" Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been back in a few days." Dean says. The look on Sams face tells you that he finally understands.

"Ummm Jess is it? Maybe we could give my brothers a minute to catch up.." you say guiding her into the bedroom.

Once away from your brothers you change the subject.

"So how exactly did you and my baby brother meet?" you ask picking up a picture of Sam and her on the dresser.

" Uh.... A friend of mine was having a party and he was there.... she introduced us and I guess we just clicked..." she tells you. you set the pic back on the dresser and turn to face her.

" Sam was at a party?" you ask surprised.

" Yeah..... Why is that so surprising?" She asks. you shrug 

" I just never thought of him as the party type." you say 

 

" Well I guess people change." she replies.You give a small nod

" Dont suppose he told you about the family." you say matter of fact like.

" Not a whole lot.. Just that your mom passed when he was a baby in a fire and your dad moved you all around alot." she tells you awkwardly.

" Well he covered the basics I guess." you say with a shrug. The door opens again and in walks Sam.

" (y/n) could you excuse us?" he asks you.

" sure, nice meeting you Jessica " you say before leaving the room. You wait out side for Sam staring up at the night sky. With in minutes you are in the car with both your brothers just like old times on your way to Jherico. 

" OK so heres the plan, when we get there your gonna hunker down at the motel while Sam and I do most of the leg work got it?" Dean says as he stares at you through the rearview mirror.

" Wait? What?" you ask surprised. 

" (y/n)..... don't fight me on this ok?Sam's here now so you can stay back and take it easy on this one ok." he says

" Can you believe this crap?" you ask Sam.

" Actually.... I have to agree (Y/N)" Sam says. Anger floods your mind.

" WAIT! IS THAT WHY YOU INSISTED ON GETTING SAM?" you ask pissed off.

"No... Of course not I just thought..... That last hunt took a bit out of you and i thought you coukd use a breather is all." He says. You glare at him.

"Im fine Dean...." You insist.

"(Y/n) its ok really. Im here i can take up some slack on this one.. I mean from what dean told me......" Sam begins.

"You told him? Jesus Dean! " you snap

" yeah ok i told him so sue me! I figured he deserved to know you almost got your self killed making a rookie mistake..." Dean says. You roll your eyes.

"So i had an off day! You and dad always over react. Besides ive been hunting longer then Sam remember? And hes the one whose been out of commission for two years not me!" You argue.

" This isnt up for discussion your sitting this one out." Dean says turning up the radio to block out any disagreement you may have. You flip him off then slump back into the seat.

Days later you sit at the old motel while your brothers are out doing God knows what. The more you sit there the more pissed off you get. 

"They dont need my help then why in the hell am i even here?" You ask yourself. "Dean thinks im of no use to him? I'll show him I'll find dad on my own." You think. Quickly you not down a note.

"Dean, since you and Sam got this whole lady in white thing under control I'm gonna go find dad on my own! First one to find him buys the beer. Good luck at Stanford Sammy and with Jessica I like her a lot. Sincerely (y/n). 

You set the note ontop of Dean's bag where your sure they'll find it, then grabbing your back and one of Dean's fake cards you head off before they get back and before you lose your nerve. You notice a semi with a bumper sticker that says God loves truckers. When you see the man coming out of the motel office you hurry to stop him before he takes off.

" Hey don't suppose I could catch a ride." You say sweetly.  
The man looks you up and down 

"Where you heading?" He asks.

"West." You say.

"Well your in luck little lady. I don't usually take hitch hikers but I think I can make an exception just this once." He says.

"Great!" You say he opens the truck door for you and helps you in. He climbs in the other side and the semi gives a small jerk as he takes off.

Several hours and miles into the trip your phone rings, seeing Dean's number and not wanting to listen to him you let it go to voice mail. Your trucker friend looks at you and you give a smile, but no explanation. Some where into the night you must have fallen asleep because you wake up to the truck being stopped.you glanceout the window and realize you are at a run down gas station your driver (no you still hadn't gotten his name) was coming out with a sack full of goodies. He hops back in and hands you the bag.

"Gotta eat." He says smiling. The truck starts moving again and the conversation picks up once more but this time the friendly man turns not so friendly.

"So I was wondering (y/n) seems I'm putting a lot of my own money into getting you where your going. What's in it for me?" He asks. A chill runs down your spine especially when you realize you hadn't told him your name.

" um my gratitude? " you ask nervously. 

" I'm sure we can come up with something other than that." He says. He reaches over and places a hand on your knee. Instantly you slap it away.

"You can let me out now!" You say 

"Why would I want to do that?" He asks.

"Because if you don't you'll be sorry." You snap. The man stops the truck in the middle of the road but when you go to get out you find the door won't open even though it's clearly unlocked. Suddenly the man's hand is back on your knee and he is leaning in. He is breathing heavily on your neck and you slap him hard. He smiles and that's when you notice his eyes turning jet black.

"Now why you wanna be like that?" He asks " Don't tell me your a tease like your mother was. Look what happened to her hate for something like that to happen to you now. Then again like mother like daughter." You scream and claw at the demon he hisses as you cut him.

"Stupid whore." He said he pulled you to him and the more you struggled the tighter he held you. He ripped your shirt exposing your black lace bra and he smiled " my you are a little slut arnt you?" He said after he was done tormenting you and using you for his own aweful pleasure he looked deep into your crying eyes. 

"Damn you were such a good little slut I almost hate to kill you.. Almost that is." Just then something out side the truck moved and he turned to see what it was giving you just enough time to grab your devil's blade that laid on top of your bag. As the demon turned back to you you dug the knife deep into his host body. The demon yelled in shock breaking his spell and unlocking the door.in one sweep you grab your bag and almost fall out of the truck. You clutch at your torn shirt and halfrun half limp into the dark.

You spend most of the night hiding from the traffic and anyone that might hurt you. Apart of you wants to call Dean beg him to come get you, but pride wont let you. The looks your brothers will give you just adds to your pain and your dad oh god what would your dad say? Would they all think you had it coming for being stupid and running off like that? Probably not but then again they just might ad you couldn't live with that, with the looks. No your better off on your own. Just to disappear into the night, maybe with enough time and distance theyll forget all about you. You think.


	2. Time After Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being attacked by a demon you can't stand to face your family afraid that they would blame you. So you make your way to the not so nice side of Chicago and make a new life for yourself that is until they show up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this version yes Jessica has been killed but John still lives. personally i think they may have killed him off a little to early but that's just my personal opinion.

It had been a year to the day since you had last seen your brothers even a little longer since you layed eyes on your father. You try to block that aweful night from your mind only for it to return everynight that you close your eyes. Which is why you have learned to live with as little sleep as possible. You hear Dimonds music stop and you know that you'll be on soon.. so you down a couple of pepme ups and try to get into the groove of the job at hand. 

" Alright seems like Dimonds aren't just a girls best friend hu guys?" Ted the announcers voice rings out followed by a round of routy applause and cat calls. You make your way behinnd the curtain taking your stance. 

" Our next girl may look like an angel but looks can be decieving... Put your hands together for Demon!" He says. More hooting and holoring as the curtain is moved. You stand there with your head bent hidden by the hoodie of your over sized red sweat shirt that hung to your knees. The lights come on and Metallica's enter sand man starts to play. On the first beat you pull down the hoodie and reveal your (y/h/c) on top of your head you sport a red head band with red devil horns. You make your way to the middle of the stage as strobe lights in circle you giving off the affect of an awesome acid trip. Bending over you give the men and probably a few wemon a tease as you twerk your money maker at them. The hooting gets louder and you un zip the sweat shirt and let it fall to the floor, revieling a string bikini that is more than two sizes to small. You grip the pole and spin letting the music take you away. Away from everything and everyone. You dance as if you are the only one there blocking out the fact that several pervs are watching you right now getting your jollies. you slide to the floor and crouch like a wild animal about to attack as the words float around you. 

" now I lay me down to sleep........ I pray the lord my soul to keep...... should I die be fore I wake...... I pray the lord my soul to take...." you slither toward the end of the stage as men throw money at you. 

" Hush little baby... don't say a word.... and never mind the noise you just heard......... " you look up to the man sitting in front of you and freeze... His green eyes lock on yours and anger and horror seep from him. With out waiting for the song to stop and with out grabbing the money you book it from the stage as boos follow you. 

" Sorry about that folks... guess Demon got a little spooked." Ted says trying to calm the crowed.

You dart back stage to the dressing room, right past a confused Dimond. Kevin the clubs owner comes storming in after you.

" What the hell (Y/n)? If you think im gonna pay you for that half ass performance you can think again." he says as you toss some clothes over your c.ostume.

" I gotta go Kev!" you say.

" Go? Go where?" he asks. before you can explain you here Mike the body gurads deep voice.

" you can't go back there man employees only!" 

" FBI!" a familar voice replies angrily.

 

" I don't care if your the damn pope, no one goes back there except employees" Mike insists. There is a loud crash and with out finding out what it is you make a dash out the back door. You run through the alley as you hear foot steps gaining on you. you sweep around the corner and slam into a hard body. Large hands clamp around your wrist and you struggle to get free.

" (y/n)?" the man holding you says. You look up into the face of your little brother.

" Hey Sam." you say defeated as Dean finally catches up to you. " Dean was that you chasing me?" you asks " Getting kind of slow in your old age aint cha?" 

" Shut the hell up and get in the car." He says. you can see the anger flow from his eyes.

" No thanks I can walk...' you say not wanting to deal with either of them.

" I aint asking!" Dean hisses as he twirls you around and cuffs you.

" Seriously Dude?" You say. Kevin appears at the end of the alley way. He's not a big man but he takes care of his girls.

" What the hellare you doing to my best dancer?" he sneers coming to your defence.

Dean angrily flashes his fake FBI badge at the guy.

" Unless you want a whole mess of agents here crawling all over this place id back the hell off." Dean says as he pushes you toward the car. Kevin holds his hands up.

" Sorry kid." he says as he turns to head back inside the club. Dean reaches up and pulls the devil horns off the top of your head before pushing you into the back seat. he slams the door and tosses the head band on the ground as Sammy climbs into the front passenger seat. You watch as Dean angrily walks around the Impala and climbs in behind the wheel. He glares at you from the mirror. You open your mouth to say something what your just not sure when he cuts you off.

" No one say a damn word!" he snaps as he pulls the car out.

 

The ride is very silent a awkward. Sam has so many questions but every time he does Dean shoots h im a look and he shut sup. You are in the back working your magic on the cuffs and it doesn't take you long to get out of them in an attempt to seem superrior you toss them over the seat and they land neatly between your brothers. Dean glares at you from the rear view mirrror as Sam turns to look at you. You give your head a little now what kind of shake and lean against the back seat arms crossed across your chest defensively. Dean gives a smug look and reaches for his phone. 

" Hey dad guess what... I found (Y/N)..... yep no actually she was at work...." he says your eyes widen " No like an actual job... if you can call stripping an actual job..." you feel your heart quicken and you swallow hard.

" He wants to talk to you." Dean says smuggly as he passes the phone over the back of the seat.. you take the phone.

" Dad?" you say nervously..... when no one answers you look at it to see that he hadn't acctualy even called anyone. 

" Your a dick!" you snap tossing the phone at him. He ducks and it hist the dash falling to the floor.

" Well youd know all about that wouldnt you?" he sneers.

" Dean...." Sam says shocked.. But Dean just stares out the wind shield.

" So I take it I owe you a beer." you say trying to smooth things over.

" What?" Sam asks. 

" The note.... I told Dean who ever found dad had to by the other a beer. I'm assuming you found him right." you say.

" Well actually he found us." Sam says when Dean dosen't answer.

" so how is he?" you ask

" How in the hell do you think he is? His ownly daughter just up and disapears.. God Damn Demons telling us your dead.... He mourned you...." Dean says angrily. " What in the hell happened to you?" 

" Nothing happened Dean....." you say starring out the window.

" Really? you just decided to take off and be a stripper? Every Girls dream right?" Dean hisses.

" You watch strippers all the time Dean, their just entertainers right?" you say tossing his words back at him. 

" Their not my sister... Jesus I need to pour bleach in my eyes to get that picture out of my head," he says sounding sick.

 

" So Howd you find me?" you ask.

" Dad found you... yep he already knows all about you and your carreer choice." Dean says smugly. now its your turn to feel sick.

" UM sooo why didnt he come get me?" you ask 

" Something came up... where going to meet him in Kansas you might as well get comfortable sweet heart were not letting you out of our sight." Dean says as you lean back and you settle in to the old familar humm of the Impala

After a while you can't you can't take the silence anymore.

"Sam What they do pull you out of school again to come get me? * You ask sarcastically.

Sam's head kind of sinks sadly.

"No.. I never went back." He says.

"What?! Why in the hell not?" You ask

"Let it go (y/n)" Dean growls 

" Why? I don't understand.... you were gonna be this big time lawyer what happened? And what about Jessica, you guys seemed pretty tight." You continue ignoring Dean's advice.

"(Y/n)! I said drop it!" Dean snaps making you jump.

"It's ok Dean.... Jessica was killed." Sam says 

"My God what happened?" You asked shocked.

Sam took a deep breath.

" When Dean and I finished in Jericho.... I went back to Stanford. But I found Jessica........" he let his mind drift.

When he couldn't finish Dean did for him.

"She was on the ceiling. She died like mom." Dean tells you. 

"My God....." you say sitting back stunned. "I'm sorry Sam I had no idea." 

"Well maybe if you hadn't just up and split you would have." Dean snaps.

"Dean... it's ok it was a long time ago..." Sam says trying to smooth things over. But guilt starts to flood your body....As tears fill your eyes.


	3. Never A Dull Moment

Dean pulled into a small gas and go and sent you inside to get a few things and pay for the fuel.

" Grab a few moon pies!" he calls.... with out turning around you flip him off over your shoulder. You step into the small building and glance at the clerk behind the counter. He is about 5 7 skinny with shaggy brown hair that hide part of his brown eyes.

" Sup?" you ask as you slide your sun glasses up onto your the top of your head.... He stares at you and smiles. You walk down the small isle and snatch up a hand full of Deans moon pies. You can feel the clerk watching you and decide to give him a little tease as you bend over in your painted on jeans and your low cut t shirt. You slowly walk to the coolers and grab a soda and 2 waters... you head back toward the counter swiping up a couple of other items.. You drop your purchases onto the counter.h

" Passing through?" He asks.

" yep." you say pulling out a wad of cash. The young man pushes his hair out of his eyes and smiles at you. 

" Where you from?" He asks... 

" Chicago." you say.

" really what'd you do in chicago?" 

"I was a stripper..... you gonna wring this up? Oh and the fuel." you say.

" really? I can see that... bet you were a hot stripper." He asks almost drooling.

" Thanks.... um were kind of in a hurry." you say pointing at your brothers.

The guy glanced out the window... 

" One of those guys your boyfriend?" He asked still not ringing anything up. /p>

" Yeah they both are... and they hate to be kept waiting." You say sarcastically. The kid finally took the hint and started to ring up your stuff. 

' Nine dollars even." He tells you and you hand him a ten. As he turns to get your change you catch a glimps of his reflection in the security camera. Your heart quickens at the sight but you remain cool... He hands you your dollar.

" You gonna need a bag?" He asks. 

"Actually no I think I have it thanks." you say loading your arms with your stuff. The monster grabs your wrist.

" Let me help you." He says as his eyes turn gold. You go into defence mode and grab the small display of lighters on the counter You throw it at him he ducks, letting go of your arm as he does. You make a dash for the door. You throw the door open as he grabs you around the waist..

" SHAPESHIFTER!" you scream. Dean and Sam look up just intime to see the creature pull you back inside. In a flash your brothers are at the door and busting inside. The clerk is pulling you by your ankles into the back of the store as you reach out your hands trying to grab something to stop or at least slow him down. But all you manage to do is knock over a rack of candy as he pulls you into the store room and slams the metal door shut. 

"(Y/N)!" you hear the guys scream as they pound on the security door. 

" Dean!!!!! " You yell. The beast throws you into the corner and you land with a thud next to the real Gas and Go clerks lifeless body. The monster comes at you and you and you grab a near by crate and toss it at him hitting him hard in the chest.. He stumbles back a moment but doesnt actually fall. Before you realize it he has you by the hair and is dragging you around. 

" DEAN! SAM!!!! A LITTLE HELP HERE!!!!" you yell. Suddenly the beast screams in pain and throws you again this time you hit the wall and it knocks the air out of you as you slide down to the floor. You look up to see Sam rolling on the floor and Dean over top of the two of them with a silver blade in his hands.. He jams the blade deep into the monsters back. The monster yelled again but ths time slumped dead. 

Dean rushes to you.

" Are you ok?" He asks helping you to your feet.

" yeah... Damn I forgot how much fun it is working with you two." you moan. 

Dean gives a half smile as Sam joins you.

" Did you get my moon pies?' Dean asks, 

You roll your eyes as you and Sam limp out.

" Well did you?" Dean aks as he follows behind.


	4. On the road again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y/n/n= your nic name

The truck driver pulls you back into the truck.. He's pawing at you like a wild animal. You try to scream but you cant seem to form a word... His rough hand makes it's way up your shirt as you kick out at him and he falls away from you. You yank the truck door open and tumble out scraping your knees. That's when you realize you are wearing your Devil costume. Two feet stand next to you and you look into your fathers judgemental eyes.

" Daddy Help me!" you beg.

" Why would I help you? You filthy whore." his words spit out at you.

" No daddy you dont understand!" you cry. He pulls you to your feet. 

" Youre such a dissapointment.." he said, before turning and walking away. You try to run after him but Someone grabs you. You are spun around to face your attacker once more. 

" Noo!" you yell as his lips touch your neck.

You Bolt straight up to find you are in the back seat of the Impala. Sweat pouring down your skin......

" Hey... you ok?" Dean asked from behind the wheel as he watched you in the rearview mirror. You glance at Sam who is sleeping in the front seet looking a little uncomfortable. 

" Yeah Im fine.." you say hugging yourself.

Dean looked as if he wanted to say something but then decided not to..

" Um so where are we going?" You ask

" Lawrence." he tells you finally.

" What?" you ask. The name of your home town sends a chill down your spine.

" yeah.... not my number one choice really, and truth is this is the second time Same and I had to go back there. Personally Im getting a little sick of it." He tells you.

" I didnt know." you say.

" yeah there's alot of things you dont know." he says. You cringe at the sound of his voice.

" Dean I.... I didnt know what else to do...." you say.

" How about calling us! How about letting someone know your not dead? Better yet how about not taking off in the first PLACE!" Deans voice seemed to get louder with evey word he said waking Sam from his dead sleep.

" Dean... What the hell is going on?" He asked.

" Nothing Sammy... Nothing at all. Go back to sleep." Dean said in a huff.

" No I want to know why your yelling at her?" He demanded. He glanced over the seat as tears left your eyes. 

" I wasnt yelling." he said.

" Could have fooled me." Sam says.

" Im gonna be sick!" you exclaim knowing that would be the only way Dean would pull over and let you out. Which is exactly what he did. You darted from the car and then bolted.

" Shit!" You hear Dean yell then your brothers foot steps racing after you. You jump a guard rail and cut into the trees hoping that with the dark of night that they wouldnt beable to find you. You stop behind a thick oak and try to catch your breath. 

" You see her?" You hear Dean call from a distance.

" No!" Sam calls back. It sounded like they were trying to circle in on you.

" Dean well never find her!" Sam Calls.

" We have to.. Dad'll kill us if we lose her again! " Dean called, It sounded as if he was heading the oposite direction and you darted out of the cover of the tree. You got maybe 20 steps away when you were tackled to the ground. You tried to wreastle off your attacker but it was of no use. You are flipped ver onto your back as a flash light blinds you.

" Sammy I got her!" Dean yells.

" Get the Hell off me Dean!" You yell " Youre hurting me!" He loosen his grip and you flip him off of you.

You scramble to your feet but he graps your ankle pulling you back down. Suddenly Sams large hands incircle you and pull ypu off your feet. Dean lets go of you as Your little brother pulls you up over his shoulder and carries you like a sack of potatoes back to the Impala. 

" I ought to whoop your ass!" Dean says as he stomps behind you. You raise your head and stick your tongue out at him as Sam sets you back on your feet again next to the car.

" Care to tell us what that was all about?" Sasm asks. You cross your arms and shrugs.

" Felt like a run." you say. 

" You have changed (y/n)..." Sam says.

" Everyone changes Samuel... It's called growing the hell up." You say as you climb back into the back seat and slam the door. Dean and Sam exchange looks before the too climb in the car and you are on your way back down the road.

" Why wont you talk to us (y/n)? You use to tell us everything remember the Three Amigos." Sam says.

" Nothing to tell." You mutter.

" Bullshit! there's alot to tell..." Dean said.

" What do you want a play by play? Ok fine... Lets see that day I took off to look for dad... Caught a ride with a damn trucker... only turned out somewhere down the road when I wasnt looking... He went and got his ass possesed.. Then I went and got my self.........I was.... He....." you couldnt finish the words but the look on your brothers faces told you you didnt have to. Dean hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white, and Sammy had a look of pure disbelief followed by equal anger. 

" Anyway... I killed the son of a bitch then hi tailed it as far as my money would take me which was Chicago. No job no money Kevin the guy who owned the club... He saw me ... took pity on me and gave me a job. I got a crappy apartment and that was my life till you all found me... How ever the hell that happened." You mutter.

"A Hunter was in the club... Saw your show.. Called dad... He had every hunter we knew looking for you from coast to coast. We got wind of your kill and he baited every damn demon he could. Everyone of the ass holes told him you were dead. Even a few hunters told him to let you go.... but he wouldnt give up.... None of us would." Dean tells you.

" You should have called us... You should have come back to Jericho.... We could have helped you (y/n/n)" Sam said. You begane to tear up again.

" I couldnt.... I know you'll never understand but I couldnt." you say as you lean your head against the window.

" Dean got any Bonjovi?" You ask. 

" Yeah." he says popping in a tape. As you make your way home.


	5. What A Wonderful World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use to sing What a Wonderful World to my youngest son as a lullaby. If you haven't heard it before I suggest you u-tube it. It's an oldy but sooo pretty.

As You pull into Lawrence your mind is flooded with several different memories. Which seems a little odd seein as how you were only two when it all went down. You remember Your mom tucking you in bed the night she was killed.

 

Flash back

"Come on (y/n) growing little girls need their sleep" she told you.

"Daddy!" You chirp. Mary smiled her sweet loving smile.

"I know you want your daddy,but daddy's at work. " She says picking you up.

"Daddy!" You say again.

"You love your daddy don't you?" She laughs as she carries you up stairs. You look over her shoulder and see your big brother Dean coming up behind you.

"Daddy's not here squirt ." He says. Mary smiles 

"Want to tell Sammy good night?" She asks.

"Sammmmmmy!" You say cheerfully.

"Shh." Mary says as she carries you into your baby brothers nursery.

You look down from your mother's arms at the baby while Dean stretches up on his toes to look at him.

"Good night Sammy." Dean whispers.

"Night Sammmmmy." You say. "Kiss." You tell your mom. Mary bends down so you can kiss the top of his head.

"Ok now bed.... both of you." She says softly. She carries you into the bedroom that you and your big brother share. She lays you in your toddler bed, it's head board is pink and shaped like a castle.... the small rails to keep you from rolling out are also pink.... and on the soft quilt is a beautiful princess in a long ruffled pink gown with a pink pointed hat. She pulls the blanket up and tucks you and your stuffed bunny (carrot) under it. She kisses your forehead and then turns to tuck in your brother. 

"Song mommy." You say. 

"Yea sing us a song mom" Dean says.

"Ok but just one." She says sitting on the side of Dean's bed so that you can both see her.

"I see tree's of green red roses too. I've seen them bloom for me and you., and I think to myself... What a wonderful world." as she starts you snuggle in under the covers with your bunny.

" I see skies of blue. Clouds of white. A bright blessed day. A dark sacred night. And I think to my self what a wonderful world....". You can feel your eyes growing tired.

" The colors of a rainbow so vivid in the sky... are also on the faces.. of people going by. I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do. Their really saying I love you. I've heard baby's cry, and I've watched them grow. They'll learn much more then I'll ever know... and I think to my self what a wonderful world..... I think to my self.... what...a... wonderful......world.....oh yeah...." 

By the time she finished the last note you have already started to drift off into your dreams.

"Good night my princess." She says kissing your fore head....You feel as if you had only been asleep a few seconds when suddenly strong arms are picking you up out of your bed.

"Come on baby girl we gotta go...." your daddy is saying. He sounds calm but something in your voice still scares you.

"Carrot!" You yell, and daddy quickly grabs your stuffed bunny. You squeeze the toy tight as daddy hurries you out of your room and into the hall. Your eyes widen when you look into your little brothers room....

"Fire!" You call out.

"Shh(y/n) it's ok." He says as he hurries down the stairs with you tightly in his arms. Even tho you're only two you know that's not true. As your father hits the bottom of the stairs you look up the stairs to see a tall man in black staring at you... his eyes flash yellow and he smiles in such a way that you have to hide your eyes in your dad's shoulders as he rushes you outside.

 

"(Y/n)!....." Deans voice snaps you out of the past.

"What?" You ask looking up at him as if seeing him for the first time...He was standing outside the car holding your door open.

"You ok?" He asks concerned.

"Yea I'm good." You say as you slid out of the car.

You are parked outside the Dew drop inn motel, and you mind wonders again. This is where you stayed the first few nights after your mother died. You remember friends of your dad offering to let you all stay with them but for what ever reason he refused. You now know that he was trying to keep them all safe by keeping away from them.

 

" Come on peanut... it's an adventure." John said trying to calm you.

Want mommy!." You insist.

"I know but mommy's not here." He says.

"Mommy! Mommy! " You call 

'(y/n) Mommy's not here...." John says tired and frustrated.

"Mommy!" You yell 

"Damn it she's not here!" John snaps angrily. You look up at him and start to cry.

" No No No...I'm sorry honey I miss mommy too.. please please don't cry..." he begs as tears weld up in his eyes. You look up at him scared, as Dean climbs up next to the both of you onto the small couch with Sam asleep on the near by bed.

"Oh God how am I??????" John says as he holds you tight.

"It's ok dad I'll help you." Dean says. John looks down at him and no longer can he hold back the tears. He holds you both close as you start to suck your thumb....

 

"(Y/n)...." you look up to see your dad standing in the motel door way, and you run to him.

"Daddy I'm so sorry for everything." You cry as he holds you... God how you missed him.

"Shh it's ok... you're here now and were all together that's all that matters." He says. You pull back and look him in the eyes. He smiles showing dimples through the gruff beard.

"We got work to do." He says, as he ushers you all into the motel room.

" So what's going on dad?" Sam ask.

"Demons and a lot of them." John says... the three of you look at him surprised.

"What do you mean by a lot?" Dean asks. John takes a deep breath and exhales.

" Well let's put it this way. Right now there are more demons in this town then humans." John explains.

"Why?" Sam asked. 

"Honestly I don't know. All I do know is I've already exorcised 6 of them and there's always seems to be one around the corner, and then yesterday I killed one, but before I did the bastard said the strangest thing." John replied.

"What?" You all three asked at the same time.

"He said. No matter what Lilith will have her army , and that not even the Winchester's can stop that from happening." Your dad says.

"Wait! Are you saying were in the middle of some kind of Demon military camp?" You ask.

" I'm not 100% but yeah I think so." He confirms.

"How are we suppose to gank a thousand or more demons? That's gonna take for ever even with the four of us." Dean says.

"I know. I still have a couple of hunters coming in... till then we just sit tight and wait." John says


	6. Home again

You wake from the motel bed to the sound of whispered voices. You lay still listening.

" My God. That poor girl." A familiar voice said.

" I know... failed her so much Bobby." Your dad said. 

" Now John what's in the past needs to stay in the past." A woman said.

" I know.. but I owe her. I owe all of my children.... " your dad says.

" Dad you did what you had to do so we could survive." Dean says. There was a moment of silence.

" Maybe....but you all still deserved better." John said with a crack in his voice. Finally you had heard enough and rolled over. 

" Bobby?" You say. The old man smiled at you.

" Hey y/n...it's good to see you." He said as you made your way out of the bed and hurried to wrap your arms around him.

" You too. You look good." You say 

" Back at ya kiddo." He says Smiling you look at the woman standing next to your dad.

" Hello?" You say eyeing her.

" Oh. Y/n this is Ellen. Ellen my daughter." John says

" It's nice to meet you y/n." She said smiling sweetly 

" You too mam" you reply.

The motel door opened and in walked Sam and another man. He wasn't really tall. Skinny, nerdy, kind of reminded you of Barney Fife on the Andy Griffith show. But there was something about him that made you smile. That is until you noticed he was bleeding.

" What happened?" John asked as everyone huddled around the two.

" We had a small run in while getting the food." Sam says. 

" I'll get the first aide." You say.

" We were getting the food and suddenly this jack ass demon came up on us. Garth jumped between me and the demons knife." Sam said looking at him appreciatively.

" And the demon?" Dean asked.

"Dead. But......" he let his voice trail.

"But what?" Dean asked. 

" I got the feeling that he was a pawn. You know a decoy." Sam says. You listen as you kneel in front of the you g man. 

" This may sting a little." You say. His soft eyes sparkle as he gives a nod. You pour a little whiskey on the wound and he hisses.

" Sorry." You say. "It's ok." He replies giving a small smile

" The Names Garth." He says as you begin to stitch the small wound.

" Y/n." You reply. You glance up locking your. (y/ec) onto his. 

" Well thank you y/n." He says for some reason you can feel yourself blush as you turn back to the stitch work.

" Yeah they definitely know were here." John was saying. "The question is why haven't they made more of an attempt to eliminate us?" 

" I was thinking about that and maybe it's because they need us." Sam said.

" What?" Dean asked.

" The demon who attacked us said something interesting. He thanked us for bringing the sacrifice." He said.

"What? So their planning on using one of us a sacrifice?" Dean asks. Sam shrugged.

"But who?" You ask nervously as you and Garth join the group.

" Now that's the million dollar question isn't it?"' Garth says as everyone stands silent trying to soak in this new bit of information.


	7. Chapter 7

You and the others gather your weapons for what ever was about to happen next.   
Your Father had put you and Garth on look out. You both walked the perimeter of the motel, guns and blades hidden but ready.

" Any thoughts on what's going on here?" You ask 

"I have no idea.... I know that the demons have been running a muck lately... as to why.... As for why I don't know." He says.

You were about to add to the conversation as you two rounded the corner back to your room when you heard shouting. Garth took off at full speed with you on his heels. But you froze when a body came flying out the motel window. You watched as the lifeless body of Ellen laid in a bloody heap on the sidewalk. Garth headed full force into the motel room blade and Gun both drawn. You forced yourself to move stopping to check on the woman whom you had just met. Her breathing was barely detectable but she was alive. There was more Gun fire and you ducked out of reflex. You pulled your Blade and edged to the door of the motel. The room inside looked like a blood bath.. Bobby laid across the closest bed, his body was twisted and he wasn't moving. Garth who had just entered moments before was slumped along the wall... But it was the sight of your baby brother sam that made your Heart stop. He was pinned against the far wall. A Demon was standing infront of him arm out reached but not actually touching him. You grabbed your blade and rushed him but he was ready for you. His free hand twisted and you found your self unable to breathe as your body seemed to float.   
You could hear shouting but wasn't sure what was going on or who it was... All youu knew was you couldn't breathe as panic began to rise.There was gun fire and then you were falling toward the floor hitting hard... And knocking you unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this may be a little lam, sorry about that... it's one in the morning and I'm trying to finish before I go to bed. lol I may change things abit later.

You open your eyes to find your self looking at the scene around you as if you were watching a movie..... Your dad was kneeling over your lifeless body crying. He gently pushed your bangs out of your eyes then scooped you up into his arms

" God No Y/n.... I'm so sorry." He sobbed as he held you close. Sam was crumbled in a heap. Bobby and Garth laid where you had remembered still not moving or breathing. Dean stood in the door way in shock and unable to move. You moved to your Father slowly and knelt next to him and yourself. It was so unreal..... to see your self dead like this.

" Don't cry daddy. I'll be ok." you say

" Hello." A voice says.

You look up to see a middle aged balding man... he was wearing a dark suit, and you stood to face him.

" Who are you?" you ask.

" The name is Zachariah. I am an Angel of the lord" he says

" An angel? Really?" you ask.

" You seem surprised." He says. 

" I just figured... it wouldn't be an angel to come and get me." you say.

" Well I'm not here to get you." he tells you.

" I don't understand.... I am dead right?" you ask.

"Not exactly... You see this is a possible reality." he tells you.

" I don't understand." You reply

" You're not dead... not yet anyway. This can all be avoided if you do me a favor." he says.

" What? Anything..." You insist.

"When the time is right I need you to tell your brothers to say yes.." He says.

"Yes to what?" you ask.

" You'll know.... When you need to... You see your brothers are destined for greatness.... the trouble is they will need some convincing to follow their destiny." He says.

"You killed me to give me a message?" you say annoyed.

" I am giving you a vision of what will happen if they do not agree to what will be asked of them." He insists.

" So you want me to tell, my brothers to say yes to something.... but you wont tell me what? And if they don't?" you ask.

" There is no if they don't.... They will sooner or later... It's just up to you to make it happen easier so all of this doesn't take place." he insists.

" My brothers never listen to me.... ever." You tell him. 

Zachariah walked around you and stood over your brother. 

" I suggest you make them understand.... otherwise all this will be a reality. Do you really want your brother to die? Your other brother to become so obsessed with finding who did this that it drives him insane? Your father.... John the man who spent your life trying to keep you all safe to become nothing but a shell? And what about your friends? I can guarantee they will not be setting foot in heaven, spending eternity in the pits of hell... Is that what you want? Because if they don't say yes this is all going to happen and soon." He tells you.

" But yes to what?" you ask.

"Like I said you'll know. Just make sure they say yes." before you can ask anymore questions he touches you.

You suck in a deep breath of air, and your eyes fly open... Everyone is huddled around you. Your dad... Dean... Sammy... Bobby... Garth...and Ellen.

" Thank God..." Your dad says smiling at you. You are laying on the bed and the room is spinning slightly.

" Hey we thought we lost you." Dean said forcing a smile.

" What happened?" you ask.

" I am so sorry y/n... That damn demon got the jump on us while we were doing a sweep... by time I realized it was there... he stabbed you." Garth apologizes.

"Garth... It could have happened with anyof us." Bobby says. You sit up and your dad sits next to you.

" Take it easy peanut." He says putting his arm around you.

" The demons...." you say.

" Damndest thing... After you were attacked.... they all fled..." Sam tells you.

" What?" you say confused.

"Yep... Not one of those bastards in this whole town... and trust me.. we have checked every where. " Ellen says.

" That's weird." you say.

" yeah well. We will deal with that later... for now I'm just glad my little girl is safe and sound."


End file.
